I've Never Been With a Woman
by jessicalangefan
Summary: Jessica Lange and Sarah Paulson share a night of passion after the 2014 Emmys. Rated M for sexual situations and language in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the two women exited the party, Sarah called out to Jessica, who was sharing a few words with other members of their cast. Their car had arrived to take them back to the hotel. They talked and giggled on the drive back, and as Jessica fumbled with the card, trying to slide it into the door, it was clear the alcohol had taken its toll. Sarah waited by the door, laughing as she watched Jessica struggle. Finally, the card slid in and she pushed the door open.

"Oh, God. I'm so glad to be back. My feet are killing me!" Jessica exclaimed as she kicked her heels across the room. Sarah plopped down in the chair across the room.

"Ugh, I know!" she replied.

They were both exhausted from the night's activities of drinking, dancing, and chatting with their fellow stars. Jessica placed her small golden statue on the dresser in front of the bed, and sat down.

"We need some sound, it's too quite in here!" Sarah said as she turned on the television and attempted to find something on besides the normal paid programming on at that time of night.

"Ooooh, here we go!" Sarah paused when she caught a glimpse of a familiar sight.

Jessica groaned, "No...turn it!" Her own face flashed across the screen, and she cringed. "Pleeeease." she pleaded.

"Why are you so determined to not watch yourself?!" Sarah asked as she turned the channel.

"I just don't like seeing myself. I pick apart every little thing." Jessica replied. "Now come here and help me get out of this." Sarah stood and walked over to the bed where Jessica had sat.

"Now this is unfair, you get to undress and get comfortable while I have to sit here in this stiff dress!" Jessica giggled.

"I'm sure I have something you can put on."

"Only if it's your little red slip from last season," Sarah snickered.

"It might be around here somewhere," Jessica replied with a sly grin and a wink.

"I can't get to your zipper with you sitting down like that."

"Sorry." Jessica stood up facing away from Sarah, allowing her to unzip her dress. Sarah inched the zipper down, slowly exposing Jessica's bare back. "Thank you," Jessica said, turning her head.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. I guess you probably want to..." Before Sarah could finish, Jessica cut her off.

"Don't be silly! You can stay." She wasn't ready to be alone yet. There was something about nighttime, about climbing into a big empty bed, that filled her with dread.

"You're sure?" Sarah asked.

Jessica smiled, "Of course I'm sure!"

"Okay, then my turn!" Sarah said turning around. Jessica fumbled through the fabric to find the zipper. "Whew! That feels so much better!" Sarah said as Jessica unzipped her.

"Let me find something for you to put on." Jessica said as she shuffled through the drawers. "Here, will this work?" she said tossing some clothes on the bed.

"Anything is better than this dress." Sarah replied. Jessica turned away from her and slowly slid off her black gown. Her body was incredible, especially for her age, and Sarah couldn't help but lust after her. It wasn't just her body, but her heart. Jessica was a beautiful woman inside and out. She watched as Jessica covered her half naked body with a smooth silk robe and tied it at her waist.

"I'm going to take a quick shower" Jessica said, turning towards Sarah. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Sarah leaned back against the headboard as she heard the running water in the bathroom and realized the bathroom door had become ever so slightly ajar. She could see a tiny sliver of Jessica's body as she dropped her robe and slid off her lacey underwear. She could feel the excitement growing between her thighs. She didn't want to feel this way towards her friend, but she couldn't help herself. Sarah got up and walked towards the bathroom door. Peeking in she could see the outline of Jessica's body through the glazed glass.

Jessica allowed the hot water to fall over her skin. She lathered her body in soap, letting her fingers slide over her slick breasts, down her stomach, and fall between her thighs. At the thought of the young woman in her bed in the next room, she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused. It pulsed throughout her body. Jessica let out a heavy breath, trying to muffle herself, not wanting Sarah to hear her in the next room.

Sarah gazed through the crack, watching as Jessica's hands ran over her own body, grabbing a breast as she slowly stroked herself. She could not take her eyes off of the woman. Sarah leaned against the door, trying to pry it open just a tiny bit more to get a better view.

Jessica heard the door to the bathroom creak ever so slightly, and felt a cold breeze mix with the steam the hot water was putting off. She turned her gaze to the door. Through the glazed glass she saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

As the door creaked open, Sarah froze. She wanted to turn and run, afraid of Jessica's rejection, but her body wouldn't let her. Jessica opened the shower door and leaned out, just enough to look at Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Sarah didn't say a word as she stood, staring at Jessica. As she began walking towards the shower, Sarah stripped herself of the clothes Jessica had given to her earlier, leaving them scattered in a trail across the floor. As she reached Jessica, she pushed the shower door open, allowing her room to enter, and shut it behind her.

Jessica was in mixed state of excitement and shock watching Sarah approach her. As she entered the shower, Jessica could feel the throbbing between her thighs. She wanted Sarah, and it was obvious that Sarah wanted her. She gave a smile and took a step towards Sarah.

Sarah placed her hand on the small of Jessica's back and pulled her body close. Jessica's skin felt hot and wet against hers. With the other hand, Sarah caressed Jessica's cheek. Jessica's eyes bore into her and she saw a fire in them that she had never seen before. Sarah leaned in, nuzzling her nose against Jessica's, their lips so close she could feel the heat coming from her open mouth.

"I've never been with a woman..." Jessica whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah smiled and pressed her lips hard against Jessica's. Both tongues searching for solace in the other's mouth. Sarah's hands slid over Jessica's wet back, pulling her in as close as physically possible. She wanted to be smothered with the woman. She wanted to feel every movement, every ragged breath.

Jessica strung her fingers through Sarah's dark hair, holding her head still long enough to capture the young brunette's bottom lip between her own, gently nibbling. Sarah let out a moan that sent a tingle throughout Jessica's body.

Their hands roamed over each other. Sarah slid her mouth away from Jessica's to leave kisses on her neck. Finding a tender spot just before her collar bone, she ran her tongue over the area and created a slight suction with her mouth. A gasp escaped Jessica's mouth and she tilted her head farther back, allowing easier access to the area. Sarah's mouth moved lower to Jessica's full breasts, nipples already hard from her arousal. She covered the peak of flesh with her mouth, running the tip of her tongue back and forth. Jessica's back arched as she pulled Sarah's mouth closer to her breast. As Sarah's teeth grazed the nipple ever so slightly Jessica let out another deep moan. The water from the shower sliding over Jessica's body began to lose its warmth, and Sarah felt her shivering.

Sarah pulled away from Jessica long enough to turn off the water and reach for the towel hanging on the outside of the door. She ran the towel over Jessica's wet body, soaking up most of the little water droplets left on her body, and led her out of the shower. Exchanging kisses along the way, the two made their way to the bed.

"Lay down," Sarah whispered as she guided Jessica on her back. Sarah straddled Jessica's leg between her own and leaned down to kiss her. Their breathing was fast and heavy as the two exchanged a deep kiss. Sarah's hand slid down Jessica's body, over her breasts and her smooth stomach, reaching lower and lower. Finally reaching her desired destination, Sarah was pleasantly surprised with the amount of wetness her fingers were met with. Making sure to not yet penetrate the older blonde, Sarah stroked her slick fingers over Jessica's little bundle of nerves causing Jessica to moan into her mouth as the two kissed.

Jessica's hands travelled across Sarah's body. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed the softness of it. She was used to the roughness of a man's body, not the smooth skin she was now caressing. She could feel the gentle strokes of Sarah's hand between her thighs causing the tension to build in her body. Jessica slid her own fingers between Sarah's legs, swirling gently around her clit with the moisture already there.

Sarah pushed herself against Jessica's fingers, grinding slowly against them. She longed to feel Jessica's slender fingers inside of her. The fire coursed throughout her body.

"Oh, Jessica! Fuck me," Sarah pleaded. Jessica happily obliged, excitement pooling inside her with the way Sarah moaned her name. She slid two fingers inside of Sarah, feeling her muscles tighten around them. Using her thumb, Jessica continued the swirling motion around Sarah's small bundle of nerves, urging her towards release. Jessica pressed her mouth over Sarah's nipple, kneading the other breast with her free hand. Sarah's breathing became shallower, quickening with the stride of Jessica's fingers inside of her. With a final deep moan calling out Jessica's name, Sarah arched her back and allowed Jessica to push her body over the edge.

Jessica felt the Sarah's muscles contract tightly around her fingers and then relax. She slid her fingers out of Sarah and moved them between her own legs, mimicking the same motions she just used to bring the brunette to climax. Her body tingled with arousal as she stroked herself.

Sarah lay on her back for a moment, catching her breath and watching Jessica pleasure herself. Smiling, she rolled over and pushed the blonde's legs apart, running her hand up the inside of Jessica's leg. She gently nibbled on the inside of her thigh, looking up into Jessica's lustful eyes. Continuing to tease her, she moved to the other thigh, kissing and nibbling, inching closer to Jessica's wet center.

"Fuck, just eat me already. I can't stand this," Jessica panted. Sarah laughed at how flustered Jessica had become. She loved how much Jessica wanted this.

Jessica felt Sarah's hot mouth on her. As Sarah's tongue began slowly sliding back and forth over Jessica's swollen clit, she couldn't stop herself from pushing her hips hard against the woman's mouth. Seeing her eagerness, Sarah slid her fingers into Jessica and curled them, putting pressure of the tender spot inside of the women. Jessica let out a throaty moan, opening her legs wider to allow Sarah to sink her fingers deeper. She felt like a tightly wound spring, ready to release.

Feeling the tightness of her body, Sarah began moving her tongue faster and harder against Jessica. Her left hand slid underneath Jessica, grabbing her ass to pull her closer. Jessica's mouth opened wide and her head sank back into the pillow as she came. Sarah stayed between her legs a few moments, trying to draw out Jessica's orgasm. When Jessica's body finally went limp, Sarah crawled up the bed to lie beside her. Jessica wiped Sarah's slick chin, pulled her face close, and teased her lips with an open mouth. Jessica could taste herself in Sarah's mouth as their tongues met.

Sarah pulled away to look at Jessica, stroking the blonde hair out of her face. Her fingers traced Jessica's jaw, her neck, her collarbone, shoulders, and down her arm.

"God you are beautiful," Sarah whispered. The older woman looked back at her, running her thumb over Sarah's lips and planting another gentle kiss on her.

"So are you, baby."

Pulling back the sheets, the two slid underneath. Their naked bodies tangled, Jessica fell asleep quickly, happy she didn't have to spend another night alone in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter, I know. I just didn't want to leave you hanging forever. Remember, requests and suggestions are taken, so feel free to leave a review or DM me. Hope you enjoy!**

Jessica awoke the next morning. As she began to move and stretch, she felt Sarah's soft arms tightening around her waist.

"Mmmm. Good morning" Sarah said, pulling Jessica closer to her. She kissed the back of her shoulders and cupped one of Jessica's breasts in her hand. She grinned at the small moan that came from Jessica. Sarah rolled Jessica onto her and admired her new lover.

"Do I get a good morning kiss or are you just going to stare at me all morning?"

Sarah leaned down giving Jessica a gentle peck. Pulling away, Jessica smiled, ran her fingers through Sarah's hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their tongues crashed together and Sarah could feel Jessica's hands stroking the sides of her body. Sarah moved her mouth down to Jessica's neck.

Turning her head to allow Sarah more access, Jessica glanced at the night table beside the bed.

"Shit!" Jessica climbed out of bed. "We're late! We have to leave in 15 minutes" Jessica said, running to the closet to get her suitcase.

"Fuck" Sarah said sitting up in bed. She watched as Jessica ran around the room collecting her things. Sarah walked over to Jessica and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her naked body close to her.

Jessica leaned her head against Sarah's shoulder feeling the light kisses on her face, smiling as she did so.

"We'll finish this later" Sarah breathed into Jessica's ear.

"Promise?" Jessica asked, gazing up at Sarah.

"You can count on it, baby." Sarah pulled away, giving a light slap to Jessica's ass.

Jessica let out a small shriek, shocked at the slap, and laughed.

…

As Jessica, Kathy, Ryan, and Sarah were taking their seats on the plane, the two were disappointed at not sitting together, but Sarah quickly found a solution.

"Kathy, I hate to ask, but I wanted to talk to Jessica about something. Would you mind switching with me?"

Rearranging their things, Kathy moved to sit behind the two in the seat beside Ryan.

Jessica smiled as Sarah sat down beside her. "Well aren't you the smooth talker" she said raising her eyebrows.

Sarah leaned in to whisper in Jessica's ear, covering her mouth with her hand. "I have so much to talk to you about" she said, gently sucking on Jessica's earlobe.

"You are bad" Jessica laughed, shaking her head.

As the hours past, the two talked quietly, bringing Ryan and Kathy into the conversation every once in a while. Halfway through the flight, Sarah surveyed the plane. Kathy and Ryan had drifted to sleep along with many of their fellow passengers, and the others were preoccupied by various electronic devices or an occasional book.

"Here, put this over you" Sarah said as she handed Jessica the corner of a small throw she carried with her.

"Oh, I'm not really that…"

"Take the blanket" Sarah insisted. She raised the armrests on the two chairs and inched closer to Jessica. Covering herself with the blanket as well, she reached her hand toward Jessica's leg.

Jessica leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of Sarah's hand stroking her inner thigh, slowly inching their way to her center. Allowing Sarah more access, Jessica opened her legs a little wider and felt Sarah's warm fingers rub circles around her clit. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching. They were hidden fairly well from the rest of the passengers, but she couldn't help worrying about someone seeing them.

"Sarah…we shouldn't. Not here" Jessica whispered, looking rather anxious.

"Shhh."

Sarah moved her fingers to the waistline of Jessica's flowy pants, sliding her hand under the layers of clothing.

Jessica closed her eyes and she felt Sarah's fingers on her bare skin.

A worried look spread over Sarah's face as she tried to insert her fingers. "You aren't very wet. Am I doing something wrong? Does it not feel good?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh, no. No. It's not you" Jessica said shaking her head. "You feel wonderful. It's fucking menopause. It just takes me a little longer now." She laid her head back and let out a disappointing sigh.

"Oh…well, I can fix that" Sarah said with a sly smile.

Jessica watched as Sarah withdrew her hand and placed a finger in her mouth. As Sarah's fingers found Jessica again, she felt one slip easily inside her while Sarah's thumb continued working on her from the outside.

Gradually, Sarah could feel Jessica becoming slick, her body becoming more aroused. She watched Jessica as her fingers worked. Jessica's eyes stayed closed for the majority of the time, opening every so often to look around the plane again. Sarah longed to kiss her, to run her hands over her body, but this would have to do for now.

Jessica could tell she was close, her worry of being caught in this act diminishing as her excitement grew.

Sarah leaned close to Jessica after glancing back at Kathy and Ryan to make sure they weren't listening, "Come for me, baby. Let go." She felt Jessica reach out for her leg and clutched it tightly. Sarah watched as Jessica inhaled sharply, her body become tense, and the muscles around her finger tighten. Slowly, Jessica's body relaxed and her eyes opened.

Jessica turned to look at Sarah with a smile. She felt Sarah slide a finger out of her center and watched as she put it in her own mouth, licking it clean.

"Mmmm. Tastes like cherries" Sarah joked.

Jessica swatted her arm and chuckled. Her breathing became steady as her eyes grew heavier.

Sarah guided Jessica's head to her shoulder, placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and allowed her to fall sleep. She felt the warmth and softness of Jessica's body against her own, and was quickly lulled to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica walked steadily from her bedroom to the kitchen as she went to check on the food. Taking a spoon, she stirred the bubbling sauce on the stove and opened the oven door to make sure nothing was burning. As she began walking back to the bedroom she heard a light knock at the door.

"Dammit, I'm not even dressed" Jessica muttered to herself as she walked to the door. She peaked through the side window to see who it was and fluffed her hair with her fingers before she opened the door.

"You're early" Jessica said, raising her eyebrows at Sarah.

Sarah smiled at Jessica, who was wearing the same silk robe she had been wearing on the night of their first encounter. Sarah stepped inside the door, closing it behind her. She wrapped her hands around Jessica's waist, feeling her body through the smooth fabric. Sarah smashed their lips together, parting Jessica's with her tongue.

Jessica laughed at Sarah's eagerness, as she felt her back pressed against the wall.

Sarah tugged at the loop in Jessica's belt, causing it to come loose and her robe to fall open, exposing her half naked body and the matching lingerie she wore. Sliding her hand underneath the silk fabric, she let it glide over the warm flesh underneath.

Jessica's body shivered at the touch of Sarah's cold hand, chill bumps popping up all over her skin. Sarah's finger slid underneath the stretchy lace at her hip, tugging it downward. Suddenly, Jessica heard the hissing of liquid hitting the burner.

"Ah, shit" Jessica said, gently pushing Sarah away.

Sarah watched as Jessica ran to the stove, picking the pot off the burner and placing it on another. She smiled, admiring the way her body moved, how she stood on her tiptoes to reach down the counter to get a rag. She seemed to move effortlessly around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess left by the boiling liquid. She bit her lip as Jessica bent over to clean the floor, her slip coming up to reveal her a tiny sliver of the dark lace framing her ass.

"Uh…" Sarah groaned.

Jessica turned her head to look at Sarah, following her gaze until she realized what she was staring at.

"You're a horny little thing today, aren't you?" she giggled.

Sarah walked over to Jessica, who had turned back to the pool of sauce on the floor. She pushed her pelvis against Jessica and held her hips firmly.

Jessica laughed again.

"Would you get off of me so I can fix us dinner?" she said, swatting Sarah away.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you" Sarah teased, slowly backing away. "I can't help it!"

Jessica tied her robe, and attempted to finish cooking, while Sarah assisted any way that she could.

"Okay, sit down" Jessica said, motioning towards the table as she grabbed a plate of food in each hand. After setting the plates on the table, Jessica leaned down towards Sarah, laying a soft kiss on her lips and smiling. "I'm going to put some clothes on. I'll be right back."

As Jessica started away, Sarah wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling Jessica backwards onto her lap.

"I like you better without clothes" Sarah said with a large grin.

Jessica laughed, and allowed Sarah to pull her in for another kiss.

"Okay, fine!" Jessica said, throwing her hands in the air as she got up to take a seat beside Sarah.

They sat, eating the dinner Jessica had prepared, but neither was very interested in the food. When they had finished, Jessica got up from the table to place her dishes in the sink, Sarah following behind her.

Sarah came up behind Jessica, reaching around to put her dishes in the sink as well. With her hands now free, she wrapped them around Jessica, pressing against her back.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Sarah teased, brushing her hand across Jessica's stomach.

Jessica leaned her head back against Sarah's shoulder, letting her body relax and enjoy the gentle touch of Sarah's hands.

Sarah laid a kiss just below Jessica's ear and trailed her mouth down the curve of her neck. Reaching her hands up Jessica's body she found her breasts; she needed to feel their softness under her palms.

Jessica turned to face Sarah. She ran her fingers through Sarah's hair, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongues rolled against each other, causing her heart to beat erratically.

Sarah tugged at the belt of Jessica's robe once again, and slid the robe off of her, letting it fall to the ground. The sight of Jessica's body sent a wave of fire through her core that only burned hotter as Jessica's fingers began stripping her of her own clothing.

As Jessica removed the last of Sarah's clothing she spun her, so her back was against the countertop, and dropped to her knees. She gazed up at Sarah before putting her mouth on her wet center.

"Oh, God!" Sarah moaned, opening her legs wider.

She could feel Jessica's tongue raking across her, soon finding its rhythm. Sarah looked down, watching Jessica's face against her. She couldn't see her mouth or lips, but she could picture it in her head, and the thought of it drove her crazy. Her hips began to move with the rhythm of Jessica's tongue that was now flicking across her bundle of nerves.

"Right there, baby!" she said, pulling Jessica closer.

Jessica could feel Sarah's body begin quivering as she forced her closer to her release, and she began alternating a light sucking with the soft, repetitive motions of her tongue. Suddenly, Sarah bucked her hips, pushing hard into Jessica's mouth. Jessica slowed her movements as Sarah came, knowing how tender she would be and wanting to draw out her orgasm as long as possible.

Finally, Sarah released her grip on Jessica's head, and her arms sank to her sides as she attempted to recover from her orgasm. She watched through sleepy eyes as Jessica stood, wiping her thumb across her bottom lip. Jessica's slim fingers stroked Sarah's face and pressed their foreheads together as she attempted to steady her breathing.

"Was I alright?" Jessica asked after a long period of silence.

"I've just…I've never done that before and…" she said, trying to explain herself to Sarah.

Sarah laughed, taking Jessica's face in her hands and kissing her.

"Baby, you were fantastic. A natural!"

Jessica smiled and laughed, feeling more at ease as Sarah brushed her fingertips against her bare back. She could feel fingers undoing the clasp of her bra, and Sarah tugged it away. Jessica felt Sarah's hand under her breast as she bent her head, guiding it into her mouth. As Sarah's tongue flicked against her nipple, Jessica felt the throbbing between her legs grow.

With Jessica's breast still in her mouth, Sarah slid her free hand down the front of her panties, rubbing her fingers in gentle strokes against Jessica's clit. Her mouth moved down Jessica's stomach, and she could feel a moan vibrating there. Taking both hands, she slid Jessica's panties off and stroked her hips and thighs with light fingers, causing another shiver through Jessica. Standing up, Sarah took Jessica's hand and led her back to the table.

"Lay down" Sarah instructed, pointing her finger at the table.

Jessica pushed herself onto the table and leaned back onto her elbows, letting the bottom of her legs dangle. Sarah leaned into her, wrapped a hand around the back of her head and kissed her with bruising force.

"Close your eyes, baby" Sarah said, pulling away.

Jessica obeyed as she gasped for air and laid her head against the table. She could hear a rustling in the distance as Sarah searched for something.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked, picking her head up.

"I said to close your eyes!" Sarah commanded and she walked back to Jessica.

Letting out a sigh, Jessica laid her head back on the table. She could hear Sarah fiddling with something, but she couldn't quite…

"Oh my God!" Jessica shrieked, sitting up on the table.

Sarah laughed. "I hope you like chocolate…" she said, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup for Jessica to see.

Jessica looked down at a stream of the dark syrup running down her belly. Sarah sat the bottle beside her on the table and moved her head towards Jessica. As Sarah's tongue licked up her belly, Jessica bowed into her.

"Ohhh.."

Jessica felt Sarah's hand against her shoulder, urging her back down, and she obliged. She could feel the cool, thick liquid being poured over her again. A wet tongue quickly followed behind, lapping up the sweet syrup. The next pour was across her chest, and she watched as a devious look spread across Sarah's face.

Sarah moved her hands through the liquid, smearing it across Jessica's breasts. She watched as her breath quickened and poured another line straight down Jessica's belly, this time going much further down. Running her hands through it again, she rubbed it all over Jessica's stomach, taking the leftovers from her hands and rubbing it on the inside of Jessica's thighs.

Jessica felt Sarah's body of top of her and she came in for a kiss. The syrup made her body slippery, and Sarah couldn't seem to keep herself from massaging Jessica's breasts. As Sarah's mouth came down on her breast, Jessica was overcome with passion.

"Please, Sarah…"

Running her tongue quickly across the other breast and down her stomach, Sarah quickly found her way between Jessica's thighs.

"Yes! Oh, yes"

Sarah ran her tongue over Jessica's already swollen clit; her lips pursed to give it a slight suck. Jessica's hips pushed against her.

"Wait…" Sarah stopped, lifting her head from between Jessica's legs.

She crawled back onto the table with Jessica, this time she laid on her side, with her hands around Jessica's hips.

"Get on your knees baby" Sarah urged.

"W-what?" Jessica asked, looking confused.

"Get on your knees…"

Jessica did as she was asked, flipping over onto her knees. She watched as Sarah rolled onto her back, and guided her left knee to the other side of Sarah's head, causing her to straddle her face. Smooth hands reached up, wrapping around her hips, and Jessica could feel herself being pulled down to meet Sarah's mouth.

"Sarah. Oh, baby" Jessica moaned, as Sarah's tongue delved into her.

Sarah pressed her lips hard against Jessica, swirling her tongue over her eager lover. Jessica began rocking her hips, grinding herself against Sarah's mouth.

Jessica leaned over Sarah, attempting to steady herself with shaky arms as she rolled her hips. Sarah's fingers stroked her thighs and the curve of her ass, sending a chill up her spine. With a few final flicks of Sarah's tongue, waves of pleasure overcame Jessica's body.

Sarah watched as Jessica sat up, her head thrown back, breasts heaving. Jessica's hands found Sarah's head below her, stringing her fingers though her hair and pulling her closer.

"Oh, damn…Sarahhhh!" Jessica cried.

Jessica's rocking slowed, and she released her grip on Sarah's head as she rolled onto her back. She lay on the table beside Sarah, gently stroking her arm, as her body recovered. Looking down at her body, she let out a breathy laugh.

"Look at us!"

Sarah turned her gazed to Jessica, and laughed. Chocolate syrup still covered her body. She crawled over to Jessica, laying her body against her sticky skin.

"I guess we should get you washed off" Sarah said, placing a wet kiss on Jessica's lips.


End file.
